In The Dog Pound
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: [AU] Kagome and Souta, while looking for a lost Buyo, come across a lost puppy that seems to have a certain aversion to Kagome...
1. Chapter One

**Dedication:** _To my dog, Cassie, who keeps badgering me to write... erm - to feed her, actually. In fact, probably through most of my writing this story, she'll be jumping onto my back asking for more food._

_*~*~*_

_**In The Dog Pound**_

  


_**Chapter One**_

_*~*~*_

  


"Now, Miss Higurashi, you say you had an... obese... calico cat...?" The director of the animal shelter repeated. The young woman at the desk nodded furiously, tears spiking her long eyelashes. A small, ten year old boy next to her rolled his eyes.

"Sis, do we really have to get Buyo back? How about a new dog? I want a dog!" The boy said. His sister glared at him. "C'mon, Kagome, I want a dog, not a fat cat that does nothing!"

"Souta, do you not miss Buyo? He's been in the family since you were born!" Kagome said. "If we never find him, he may be put to sleep somewhere else!"

"Please, Kagome? I want to get a dog!!" Souta whined. Kagome ignored her brother as she smiled at the director.

"So, would you like to check out the dogs or cats?" He asked. Kagome looked at her brother, whose expression looked like a child who didn't get the cool present for Christmas, and immediately was hit by a wave of guilt.

"Ugh... dogs..." Kagome answered.

  


*~*~*

  


"Hey, Kagome! Look at this one-- whoa! What is he doing?!" Souta exclaimed, pointing at a very active (to say the least ^_^) Jack Russell terrier who was getting a little too close for comfort to a small little Yorkie. Kagome whacked Souta on the head, before ushering him to the next cage.

"How about that little thing?" Kagome said, pointing out a small Papillion. (I always wanted one. ^_^) Souta grimaced.

"Oh, the Papillion? His name's Killer," The director said. "You wanna pet him?" Kagome gulped, but nodded. She paled when the director put on thick, cow hide gloves, a protective helmet, and a lot of safety pads.

"Oh, that's all right!! You don't have to bring him out!" Kagome said. When she took another look in Killer's cage, she could've sworn he was smirking at her.

They walked past a few more cages until they reached one filled with puppies. A dozen of them were German Shepherds, except for one little puppy. It was white with a thick mane of fur, and bright gold eyes. It looked like it was being ostracized from the rest of the group of puppies. Kagome felt a little pity for him.

"Souta, what about that white puppy?" Kagome asked. Souta looked at it, and grinned.

"Yeah! He could grow up huge, too!" He exclaimed. The director looked at them with an odd look on his face.

"You sure about that one? He was dumped by some evil woman that looked like she beat him... he might not take kindly to you, ma'am," He said.

"We'll try to accommodate to him," Kagome answered, with a smile. She felt even more pity for the poor thing.

"All right," The director sighed. "The woman called him 'Inuyasha'. He had a litter mate, but a girl took him a few days ago."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Souta said, as the man walked into the cage, and picked up the pup. "He looks tough." When the director handed the puppy to Kagome, it immediately relieved itself of anything inside his little bladder... on her new Calvin Klein t-shirt.

"Oh, no.." She muttered, handing the now-happy puppy to Souta. "I get an odd feeling that that puppy is no good."

  


*~*~*

  


_A/n-_ Making Inuyasha a puppy is cute! R&R please!


	2. Chapter Two

_**In The Dog Pound**_

_**+*+*+**_

_Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I saw a couple of reviewers asking for an Inu-chan puppy, too. Who doesn't?_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha, yet this story is **MINE**!_

_+*+*+_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bad Puppy!**_

  


_I will not strangle that mutt... I will not strangle that mutt..._ A mantra was going through Kagome's mind as she drove the Higurashi's new family member, Inuyasha, and Souta back home. Inuyasha seemed to hate the interior of Kagome's mother's PT Cruiser, and had started chewing up the upholstery and digging through the ashtrays.

"Souta, you do know that he is _your_ responsibility, right?" Kagome asked, looking through the rearview mirror. Her brother nodded. "That means that any damages he causes in this car is _your_ problem. Got it? Not mine. OUCH!!" Inuyasha obviously didn't like Kagome's little reprimand, for he had just bitten her ankle. She glared at the puppy, who was currently giving her an innocent look, with one ear perked in the air, the other flopped on his head, and his golden eyes twinkling. (a/n- my dog does that, too)

"Come 'ere, Inu-chan," Souta said. "Get away from Kagome. She's rancid meat." Inuyasha must've understood the meaning of that sentence, for he growled at Kagome, and then walked towards Souta. "But don't worry, we got you some dog food, some treats and toys for you." A disgusted look shadowed Inuyasha's face. "_But don't worry, I'll give you some of our dinner, instead._" He whispered the last part, and then Inuyasha started panting and wagging his tail again. Kagome sighed, and finished driving the rest of the way home.

  


+*+*+

  


Kagome trudged up the many stairs to the Higurashi Shrine, ready for her miko training by her grandfather, who, in her mind, had no magical ability whatsoever. Still, even though it was Kagome instead of Souta, Inuyasha followed. She gave the pup a small smile, and got a dirty look instead. (a/n- my dog does that to my mom ^_^)

"Tadaima!" Kagome announced.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Her grandfather answered, holding a huge pot. "Look at what I found! It's a clay pot dated to beyond the Feudal Era!" A bark from Inuyasha broke the incredulous silence. The puppy growled at the pot, or at least the drawing of a beautiful young woman on it. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Souta and I were looking for Buyo, when Souta asked for a dog instead," Kagome explained. "The dog hates me, I know."

"Maybe you should try and get that dog to like you before we start, or else he'll be gnawing off your arm from the elbow," Grandpa told her. "I had a cat like that... hated my older sister to death..." Kagome snuck out of the shrine, to the Goshinboku tree. She turned, and noticed Inuyasha following her, timidly.

"Come here, boy. I won't hurt you..." She smiled again at the puppy, who looked at her, confusedly. He sniffed her leg, before sneezing. "Are you allergic to me?" Inuyasha gave her a slightly innocent/confused look before sniffing her arm. "Hey, boy, why don't you just sit--" She was interrupted by a crash. She looked down at the puppy, and gasped.

In the pup's place was a teenaged boy, his nose _VERY_ close to her chest.

  


+*+*+

  


_I know, I'm evil.  
I got this idea from Aurelia Lothlorien's fic, **Let Sleeping Dogs Lie** (Which is a very good fiction that everyone should read!), in case anyone was wondering. _

  


_Bye!_


	3. Chapter Three

In The Dog Pound

*~*~*

Gomen nasai, minna-san! I just had the actual chapter done, ready for editing, when my dad took down my old computer. u_u;;;; Anyway, this is the next chapter... hope you enjoy it.

*~*~*

_Chapter Three: "SIT!"_

  


"Eh..." Kagome looked at the dog boy wearily, her eyes resembling two brown dots, as she started to scoot away from him. Suddenly, the boy looked up, confused, at her. "W-what... were..." The boy continued to look at her oddly.

"Kikyou. What did you do to me?" The boy asked, his golden eyes hardening. "First you promised to give me the Shikon no Tama, and then you've had the insane idea to turn me into some mangy dog?!" Kagome jumped slightly. "You thought it'd be funny, didn't you, Kikyou? You always did have some odd fixation with dogs."

"Huh...? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "I'm not this Kikyou girl."

"Heh. Fool some other hanyou into believing that, Kikyou. Oh, wait. I should call you by the damn title they gave you: Miko-sama," The boy answered. Kagome felt her eye twitch. Why was this boy continually calling her 'Kikyou'?

"Hey! I _told_ you! I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome shouted. "And I _should've_ left you at that dog pound! I knew you were nothing but trouble!"

"Huh?" The boy asked. He sniffed again, then put on a disgusted face. "Ech... you definitely aren't Kikyou. Whoever you are, wench." Suddenly, he winced when Kagome grabbed a hold of his forelocks. "Ouch! Lemme go, you _BUSU!!_ (ugly hag)"

"WHAT?! You-you...!" Kagome shouted, pulling on his forelock again. "NEVER call me that again!!"

"OUCH!!" The boy shouted. "LEMME GO!!!" Suddenly, her slender fingers let go of his hair. "Heh. I knew you'd let me go..."

"You... you said... you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked, looking at him, as she realized what he said earlier.

"Just figured that one out, didn'tcha?"

"Iie... just..." Kagome bit her lower lip. Weren't hanyou rare? She looked up at the boy again. "What's your name?"

"Kinda on the whole 'change the damn subject' thing, aren't ya?" The boy asked. Then he sighed, "It's Inuyasha. Just like the goddamned dog catcher said it was."

"'Dog demon'? Why would someone call you that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow, which Kagome thought was odd on someone with such light hair color, and pointed to his ears. "Oh... Who's this Kikyou?"

"None of your business. Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked, standing up. "Heh. Some ugly plac–... SHIT!" Kagome looked up quickly at the young hanyou. He was staring at the Goshinboku tree, his eyes wide with shock. "What the fuck is that thing doing here?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. The Goshinboku tree had been there forever, including that odd shaped scar on the trunk.

"That goddamned tree! Shit!!" Inuyasha walked away from it, as if it burnt him. "Where am I?" He narrowed his eyes, and turned to glare at Kagome.

"Um... at the Higurashi Shrine.."

"Huh? The Sunset Shrine?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

  


*~*~*

  


"Miroku-sama... we lost him _again,_ didn't we?" Sango, the neighbor hood youkai-taiji, asked. The monk in front of her smiled and nodded. "Damn. That was two million yen. I could've fixed Hiraikotsu."

"Iie. Inuyasha's a lot stronger than a regular taiji and a houshi to handle. Still.. The money worth his... removal... from society is a very high sum... We should keep looking, ne, Taiji-sama?" Miroku asked, turning to smile at Sango, who turned a slight pink before looking at the sides of the road.

"H-hai... we better find Kikyou-sama to find out more about him..."  
  
*~*~*

  


Kikyou sat beside her vanity, glaring at the reflection. It was _his_ fault she was here. It was _his _fault she was engaged to such a cretin as... Onigumo... The man lusted after her. She thought he was disgusting. Imagine... she, a beautiful shrine priestess.... marrying a thief such as Onigumo! Her father was definitely after money, rather than his daughter's happiness. Kikyou sighed. At least Kaede was all right. Everything was for Kaede.

"Onee-sama? Onigumo-san wants to meet you."

Kikyou sighed. Time to apply her facade... until, at least, Inuyasha paid for what he did... and when Onigumo was out of her life forever.

  


*~*~*

  


_Now I'm making the fic dramatic. ^_^ Hope you like it!_

_Arigatou gozaimasu, inucrazy123, smileee, sesshoumaru77, kao (he'll be found... but by an unusual person to find the fat cat!! ^_^), Megami, kaedekagome, Three-Letter-Word, blue hue, EvilBunnies1, I.C. & the Red Handit Bandit (love the name, btw), Destination, Western Female Neko, Kiseki in a [[.]] daydream, FirexAngel, Jessica, Chels-Dawg, Yuko, dark_child, and Anti [[.]] Poptarts!!_


End file.
